Watashi no Bachi my punishment
by Tievul
Summary: Make a guess what would be Aizen s and Gin s contribute in young Byakuya s education. ByAizen for Yaoi fans, Darklemon rated M for sexual  rape theme and T for violence.
1. My Punishment

Kuchiki Byakuya was only 14 years old but he certainly was the most talented kid in Seireitei with the sword. Except for that Ichimaru Gin prodigy. Byakuya was not jealous of him, he just despised him.

One day, the silver haired boy passed by his mansion garden. The noble teen looked at him with all his arrogance.

― What are you doing here, boy? This place is just well far away from your squad´s post. So, explain yourself, now.

Gin had that typical smile on his face. He looked all around the place and answered:

― Well, I was just passing by… Aizen-fukutaichou asked me to bring something to your grandfather. This is a very nice house. Really ample. Do you play here all alone?

― What are you talking about? I don´t play at all, I'm the youngest Kuchiki, I've got a lot of responsibilities, I'm not a child.

Gin approached to the young noble and licked his face with his snake´s tongue.

― So, that´s why you´re so nervous, you should really take a break. ― Gin started running.

Byakuya went mad till his guts. He went after the fuckin brat in order to give him a lesson. Gin went into the forest, followed by the other. The noble finally caught his disrespectful visitor, throwing himself above him, started beating him on the floor. Then, someone took him from behind, making him get up. He got confuse and a little scared, all immobilized from those two powerful unknown arms. So he looked up and saw who it was.

― Aizen-fukutaichou! Thank Buda you´re here. Kuchiki-kun is very mean.

― Is that so, Gin? Don´t worry, I will kindly show him how to be more respectful.

― What? What are you talking ab… hum…

Aizen covered Byakuya´s mouth with his and started leading him to somewhere. Gin just followed them always with his perverted smile. They entered into a cabin built in wood.

― First of all ― Aizen started his speech ― It doesn´t matter if you´re a noble, I´m a fukutaichou, I do represent the law, the justice, the well fair in all Soul Society, so you must respect me.

― I know that. But… Gin invaded my house and provoked me…

Aizen didn´t let him finish, he strangled his throat with his powerful hand and said:

― You know nothing. You´re just an arrogant, selfish and spoiled child. It´s my job as an adult to educate you.

The grown up man mad the younger one lay his chest on a table and started grabbing his bottom. Byakuya lost his heart-beating control. He finally understood what was going on. The revolt filled his mind but couldn´t do anything, not even struggled. It was like some kind of invisible force was paralyzing his whole body. Aizen dressed him out of his hakama and analyzed the perfect smooth perfumed skin of young Byakuya´s ass. This last one went all mad.

― What the hell do you think you´re doing? You scum.

― What did you called me? ― Aizen frowned.

In one second, Gin´s zampakutou extended and perforated Byakuya´s shoulder. This one screamed in pain, a poll of blood filled all the table, staining his owner´s anguished face. Aizen was smiling again.

― You see, we´re just not some stupid abusers who will get punished for this late. I´m the second strongest shinigami, and certainly, I can be the cruelest one. If you don't want to suffer, you better be extremely submissive. I´m not only talking about you here. If you mess up with my nerve, I will make your family and friends pay for that. What´s going on Byakuya-kun, will you cry?

Byakuya´s eyes were wet in tears, but he was holding them back.

― Of course I will not. ― he said, in a soft way so he couldn´t make the man angry again.

Aizen took two of his fingers into the boy´s mouth and then started to touch his tinny silky hole in order to lubricate it. He undressed himself from his hakama and thrust softly his cock between Byakuya´s thighs over and over again so the boy could feel his whole size and hardness caressing his virgin genitals.

― Tell me, Byakuya-kun, you´re innocent, aren´t you? Hum, that´s nice. There is nothing like an innocent young and beautiful man. But, in other hand, I'm sure you think about sex already. Who do you fantasy with? Is that hot Yoruichi-taichou or a large grown man like Shunsui-taichou?

Byakuya murmured something in a very weakened voice. Aizen knew he was losing it cause of the blood loss. If the child did not react, would end up dying right there. The men gave him an incentive. He filled the damaged body with all his size. Byakuya aroused a little, terrified by all the sensation that were consuming him. He didn´t feel pain, he felt pleasure, but also shame, fear, and really really violated in his honor and integrity. And soon he also began feeling sick cause of Aizen´s doted cock soaking him deep into his guts, it was making his stomach spinning all around. The white death color of his face was replaced by a sick yellow one. Aizen stopped for a while to give him some relief. Then he continued.

― I see you´re enjoying it.

― No, I'm not. ― murmured Byakuya, quite rudely.

― Watch your tone! ― Aizen frowned again, pushing the boy´s long hair to cause him pain.

― Oh, no… Please, Aizen-sama…

― Hum, that´s better. Now… ― he began caressing boy´s nipple. This one couldn´t resist a long sweet moan, he was definitively melting in pleasure, even his mind was full of hate. ― Oh, just look at your face. You´re tears are falling through your deepest pleasure, and your cheeks are all blushed. You know what that mean, Byakuya-kun? It means that you´re not dying…yet.

That "yet" got the child terrified, but he didn´t show it up. Aizen laid his upper body down above Byakuya´s back and started linking his soft neck.

― Your skin really smells like sakura flowers. You´re actually lucky you´re being deflorated by me, because with that delicious smell, you just attract all kind of perverted men.

Byakuya was listening but, right in that moment, he was feeling too much good under the weight and warm of Aizen´s body. Then he felt something hot fill his entrails. He look back at the man´s brown beautiful eyes. He had not the expression of someone who´s climaxing, he was icily smiling. He left him quiet on the table, he knew Byakuya was too weak to go anywhere. He dressed his hakama and showed his zampakutou. The boy started trembling in fear watching that psycho rising his blade to him. He moved through the floor at the corner with his poor strengths.

― What…No, Aizen-sama. I won´t tell anyone.

― I know that.

― Then, why? Why you´ll kill me?

― I will not. ― Aizen stopped and looked deep into Byakuya´s eyes. ― Since you beg me for your life and beg Gin for his pardon.

Byakuya didn´t want to. His face was already begging but doing it out laud would end up his all pride and sense of honor. That would be the Kuchiki family humiliation. Still, he was terrified to death.

― Please, I beg you Aizen-sama, don't kill me.

― Very well, what about Gin?

― Gin, forgive me…

― That´s ok, don´t need to say more, I already forgot that. Actually, I couldn´t feel anything against you, I´m almost crying so much sorry I feel for your disgrace. ― said meanly Gin, with his snake´s smile all sadistic.

The two of them left the cabin. Byakuya stood there in shock for a long while. He took his hand to his shoulder and saw that the wound had disappeared, so did the blood. Maybe it had never been real in the first place. But the rape was, he was sure about it. Once all the pleasure was gone, only the worst feelings were alive into his chest and mind. He hated and despised those guys to death. But, above all, he was totally afraid of that man, who was known as the best person in Seireitei.

so...my first yaoi fic, english is not my language so forgive me if it killed the grammer somehow XD..

i´m not sure if it will continue...review


	2. Punish me with pleasure, Aizensama

When Byakuya finally decided to react, he went not home, but to face Aizen. He hated the fact that he fear him, so he would facing him and defeat that feeling by clearing, at the same time, his honor. He settled near the guard post of the 5th squad all night, waiting for him to appear alone. But he never showed up. The next night he did the same.

― What are you doing here, Byakuya? ― asked Yoruichi, appearing behind him. ― Your grandfather is worried about you.

― Oh, I'm just here by chance, I need to be a little lonely. Tell grandfather not to worry, I come back home as soon as I clear my ideas.

Byakuya said it with a compromised smile on his face. Yoruichi noticed this, but, unable to imagine the real reason for it, she just went away. The boy sighed in relief, for a moment thought he would not be able to hide his tragedy. During those hours, he had much time to think. Mainly thought what he would do when he was face to face with Aizen, but he also thought it would be better to tell someone what that man had done to him. He concluded that, if he did, would choose Hirako-taichou as a confidant. Hirako was Aizen´s captain, should know him better than anyone. In addition, this lunatic man was also very strong, respectful and intelligent. Surely no one would deal with the situation better than him. Oh, but these were all dreams. Byakuya could not deliver a decision like this without trying to solve his problem on his own. Then he saw someone leaving the porch. Gin. He rushed at him in surprise, pointing the tip of Senbonzakura to his throat

― Call now for Aizen. Do not the alarm him or call the attention of anyone else. Tell him you want to show him something.

Gin looked at him surprised, but then his smile returned.

― Aizen fukutaichou, come out, let me show you something. ― shouted carelessly.

Aizen appeared soon encountering Byakuya making Gin his hostage, the zampakutou ready to rip his throat.

― Kuchiki-kun, why are you here? ― Aizen asked, not affected at all.

― What kind of question is that? I'm here to make you pay for having destroyed my pride. - Byakuya had a shadow of hate spread in the face.

― Let me ask you a question, Kuchiki-kun. You're here for revenge ... or to be punished again?

Byakuya was startled. What Aizen suggested could be true. Had thought of everything in the last hour, but had not thought about the pleasure he felt when possessed by that man. It was possible that, deep in his heart, would keep the hope of returning to be so. Taking advantage of the distraction of his captor, Gin released its zampakutou behind his back and it quickly perforated the young Kuchiki intestines. He groaned in pain and fell on his knees. Aizen approached with slowness.

― Well. I'll punish you again. ― Aizen dragged Byakuya by the hair to the door of the post ― Hirako-taichou and other officers are inside, they can come here anytime. You can call for help if you want. They will immediately come to see you being humiliated.

― I do not need help.

― Or you do not want it. ― provoked Gin.

― Come on, Gin. Looks like I can´t punish him because he likes what I do. You try.

Hearing this, Byakuya went pissed.

― No way to bring unto me, Gin. Who do you think you are? I am not going to mess with your lack of ...

He immediately fell silent, mesmerized by the other´s blue eyes staring at him dangerously. He could not remember having seen them before, had never seen Gin´s eyes open. He watches him displaying his zampakutou still covered with his blood.

― Kuchiki-kun. You´ve already tasted twice the ferocity of my Shinsou. You will want to prove it a third time?

Byakuya let himself be quiet. The hole in his guts still swore blood thick, did not understand how could be alive. Gin tore his hakama with the hands and began to penetrate him. Before long the young nobleman started biting his lips to keep moaning aloud. His whole face was a sight of pure pleasure. Aizen gently shoved his cock in his mouth and he just got received with his hot desire´s saliva.

― It seems that after all Gin is also not the best person to punish you. Look how thou adore him.

― I do not love him. I hate you both.

― So beg us to stop and we'll do it.

Byakuya said nothing more, thus taking its delivery.

― Aizen-fukutaichou, I'm feeling a draft. I think I hurt him a little more seriously than first thought.

― Do not be cruel, Gin. ― Aizen replied with a smile and this, in turn, has hit back with the most psychedelic silver haired boy´s smiles. - Look good. All the physical pain of his is being overwhelmed with pleasure. What do you say, Kuchiki-kun?

― Hmmm ... Aizen-sama ... ― Byakuya groaned and sighed, drooling onto the man´s cock.

Aizen rubbed it on his lips and then stocked it into his hospitable throat again. Then he bent down to look at the young nobleman´s eyes for a moment. So he approached his lips from Byakuya´s, trapping him in a deep kiss. Byakuya went into delirium, his genitals poured the juice of his pleasure. Was not only the kiss that led him to that point, but the junction of it with the climax of Gin, springing into his body. Aizen stood up and dressed his hakama. Byakuya watched him doing it with a bit of disappointment. He wanted to taste that nectar of his ...

― Õ? Aizen-fukutaichou? ― called Gin. Aizen looked at the place pointed by the silver-haired boy. It was the nobleman´s belly that was dripping white liquid mixed with blood ― Seems I was right, it was very airy.

― Looks like it.

They watched Byakuya lose his consciousness and fall Inert on the floor.


	3. My Reward

Byakuya awoke in a room where the light came from a small candle, lying in bed, his wound treated. He searched for some clue that could tell him what´s that place and then he just saw Hirako-taichou, sitting beside him, watching him intently.

― Hirako taichou ... ... ― Byakuya's voice was weak and brittle.

― Kuchiki-kun. We found you out there at death's door. Remember what happened?

― I ... ― Byakuya hesitated, of course he remembered, but there was no way to tell. ― I ... ah ... ― he got up a jump ― I have to go home, said grandpa I would be back soon and I didn't... ... agh ― he staggered clinging to his belly, soon was held by Hirako.

― It's too early to make such efforts, your wound was cleaned and closed, but it can open at any time. You did not answer my question. ― Byakuya said nothing ― There was semen on your wound, dripping from it, more precisely. Somebody raped you, am I wrong? ― Hirako paused to observe the reaction of the kid backed into his arms, but he continued with his silence, compromised. ― That someone would be ... Aizen?

Here Byakuya shook. If Shinji had been aware of the rape, was expected. After all, the evidences were all over his body. But the fact that he has come so quickly to a name ... It was all going too fast. If Aizen was terminated, the situation would become public, his honor would be officially destroyed, would be the humiliation of the entire family Kuchiki. He could not, would not denounce Aizen, was afraid of him, was ... well ...

― What? No. Nonsense Hirako-taichou, that was not what really happened... hahah ... I gotta go. ― He tried to free himself from the captain, but this one insisted on holding him, at all costs wanted to know the truth, so Byakuya looked into his eyes, suppliant. ― Please Hirako-taichou if I do not return home soon, my grandfather will suspect that something happened.

Shinji accepted that request as a confession, though not enough to be sure who the perpetrator. He understood that, in fact, would be detrimental to the boy if it was exposed so suddenly. He dropped it.

― Okay, but promise me that you´ll be back to talk to me. We´ll both find a solution, do not have to be afraid, you can trust me.

― I know ... Thanks ... ― Byakuya came out slowly. 

* * *

><p>― Byakuya! ― Ginrei was serious, staring at his grandson ― Where were you? We needed you for the ceremony, for practice, and for everything else, you gave us no satisfaction.<p>

― I was feeling really bad lately and decided to walk around ...

― You lie! ― the old man slammed his zampakutou the floor, giving more impact to his discontent. The boy just stared at the floor, terrified by the idea of being forced to tell the truth. ― I know very well what you were doing. ― Byakuya's heart stopped ― You were with that girl.

The young nobleman´s breath turned slowly, he began to think: 'Girl? He is talking about Hisana. So he doesn't know of Aizen ... ". Byakuya felt relieved.

― Is that ...

― Enough! Do not want to hear you anymore. How often do I have to explain that you cannot date her? She does not belong to our class. You shall marry the woman that we find most convenient for you.

― But, grandfather, that's not fair. Hisana is my friend, loyal, pure. I love her and I'll marry her, I do not care what you say, put yourself in your life ...

Ginrei silenced him with a slap. Byakuya hit the floor, his wound opened up, he hid the blood that began to stain the kimono with his hand.

― Bite your tongue; do not be rude to me. Is she who gives you these examples? Thou must not tarnish the name of our family. If you do not abandon her, so I have to force her to move away from you. Do not get me wrong, I have nothing against her personally, but I have to take care for our clan. If you really respect her and want to protect her, do as I say, or she will be the biggest victim in this whole story.

"Is it possible that they would kill her so we would not stay together? How can they do this? There is no girl in noble families and I need someone to stay with me. At 14, I am no longer a child; I begin to need ... Why nobody understands what I feel? I strive to be an example and yet it is not enough, always require more of me, what I cannot give. I cannot stand it anymore. "Byakuya thought, getting up and walking out of the bay. Once turned back to his grandfather, the tears of anger began to fall down his cheeks.

― Kuchiki-kunnn!

Byakuya stopped astonished to hear the voice of the caller. It was she, Hisana, outside the hedge. He had his back to her and so he stood because he could not make eye contact nor could let her see his tears.

― What do you want?

― Huh? ― the girl was surprised by the bad manners of him, nor deigned to look at her but she just could not understand the situation, so just continued. ― I'm sorry for coming here, I know that your family does not like, but I heard that you have been disappeared and I was worried. I just came to see if you are fine, Kuchiki-kun.

― Kuchiki-sama to you. And I was better before you came along. Sorry, Hisana, but do not want to feed your fool hopes anymore. I do not want to see you again.

The girl said nothing, but he still could hear the sobs of despair, before disappearing through the door. 

* * *

><p>― Aizen-sama ...<p>

― What a surprise, Kuchiki-kun! What are you doing here?

― ... I feel lonely.

― Hmm, I see. ― Aizen approached and touched Byakuya against the wall holding him by the neck and then just studied him. The young man did not resist, in fact, had no reaction, only allowed himself to be submissive. His eyes were full of sadness, begging for affection. aizen looked to his belly still dripping blood. ― I do not see arrogance in your eyes. I´ll Give you your reward.

Aizen´s hand went up Byakuya´s throat and lifted his chin. he kissed him. That was the greatest pleasure he could give to young nobleman. This last felt the velvet man´s lips and worm tongue, closed his eyes, a sign of pure delivery. Aizen took him to bed gently, stripped off his kimono and began to give him a cloth soaked in ointment to the wound half open. He looked back at the boy's sad face.

― If you want to cry, do not be shy because of me, Kuchiki-kun.  
>― I want to die ...<p>

― Why?

― They are pressuring me too much, I can not stand ... ...

― That's because they do not give any kind of pleasure to balance your emotional state. If Ginrei-taichou was a reasonable person, would pay attention to it.

― I hate him. I just wanted him to die, all of them. If they died, I would not have this damn responsibility of having to please them anymore.

― You know that all your desires can become reality. But calm down, one at a time. Now we have to be careful with this injury. Gin is a master in the art of killing.

Aizen laid behind Byakuya, holding him firmly against his chest. The young man began to feel instantly safer. This time, Aizen was not his enemy. Was there to ensure his welfare. Aizen with his hand, strong and relentless, the world became insignificant, they were king and prince. he had the feeling that if someone came at that moment there to harm him, Aizen would kill that someone and he would not have to worry about it ,nor having regrets. Annihilation seemed to him now so simple, did not have to submit all the requirements as he thought, there was alternative ...

― Look at me, Kuchiki-kun. ― Byakuya rolled his eyes at the man behind him. ― Your eyes are beautiful.

The faces of noble were pink.

― Aizen-sama ... ― Aizen began to nibble his neck and playing with one of his nipples. ― Hmm ...

― I know you like that.

― I like ...

― You know I can not have you now. Your wound is infected, if I did, you would die.

― But I want ... I want you to have me...

― Do not worry, I know how to satisfy you.

By now Aizen seized him with caresses in the lower parts.

― Then prove it. ― Byakuya challenged through his teeth in ecstasy.

Aizen whispered in noble´s ear:

― Kuchiki-kun ... ― Byakuya started to freak even more, hearing his voice echoing in his head, and his breathing so close and warm ― ... I love you!

Byakuya's eyes rolled back, his body twitched and he came into Aizen´s hands. he was observed to taking breathing rhythm back and then slowly fall asleep like an angel.

― Aizen-fukutaichou, how are things going? ― Gin whispered, peering in the doorway.

― All as planned.


End file.
